This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core includes Carolyn Hovde Bohach, PI and Director and Michael Laskowski as Program Coordinator at the University of Idaho. In January 2010, Dr. Scott Minnich joined INBRE as Program Coordinator following the retirement of Dr. Laskowski. Note: to capture Carolyn's publications she is listed as Carolyn J. Hovde. Three other administrators are Julie Oxford from Boise State University (BSU), Chris Daniels from Idaho State University (ISU), and James Foster, Director of Bioinformatics at the University of Idaho (UI). The Statewide Steering Committee meets regularly by conference call or in person and consists of the PI and the statewide administrators plus Richard Olson (Boise VA), Dr. Dan Nogales (NNU), Dr. Carolyn Dadabay (C of I), Scott A Minnich, Associate Director, the PIs for two COBRE Programs at the UI, the VP for Research at the UI (Dr. Jack McIver), and representatives of the outreach colleges: Ms. Rhena Cooper (NIC), Dr. Matthew Johnston and Ms. Jane Finan (LCSC),Steve Christenson (BYU-Idaho), and Drs. Mark Sugden and Amy Doetsch (CSI). The External Advisory Committee (EAC) meets twice yearly and consists of Drs. Craig Scott (Univ. of Washington), Mitchell Brittnacher (Univ. of Washington), Beulah Gray (University of Minnesota), Theresa Koehler (U of Texas Medical School), Guy Palmer (Washington State Univ.), Dr. Bob Hoover (Idaho Community Foundation) and Lee Weber (Univ. of Nevada Reno). The EAC provides guidance in establishing priorities for INBRE, for recruiting students and faculty from disadvantaged backgrounds, and tools for assessing the program.